My mind is wide Open
by ITeraPrince
Summary: Jess starts to feel the loss of Leslie, it affects him greatly. He calls out to the world and it replies with a single message of hope. Fragments of a beloved past is followed by a willing to survive and to save the one that he could not.
1. Chapter 1

My mind is wide open

Every one suffered with the passing of Leslie. But no one suffered more than Jess, even though he didn't show it. For he locked himself from the world countless times, secretly sobbing till he fell asleep. Some people started to get worried, Mrs. Edmunds notices that he isn't having fun like he used to, and May Belle sometimes stayed awake for a little while longer to listen to her brother's sobs. It slowly tore her apart as well, seeing as there's no way that she could bring back Leslie even with her new powers of being the princess.

Terabithia seemed gloomy, since their King barely comes to visit. Mostly, to keep Leslie's world alive her imagination alive, the words of her father almost made him think that he was Leslie's world. He would leave using the bridge, head down staring blankly at the planks of wood. When he was gone, May Belle would secretly sneak into Terabithia, to mend the creatures' hearts.

For days he thought he was going mad, for he started hearing voices. The voices were not of his own conscience, but it was Leslie's voice. It usually comes by whenever he thinks about her. Part of him is comforted by her voice, and the other part thinks that he's gone mental.

Her words flowed like a river,

"Jess! Close your eyes, but keep your mind wide open, thanks Jess, the Terabithians hear you, we rule Terabithia and nothing crushes us!" Jess woke up startled, he felt hot for he was sweating. The voices kept going on and on, and in his dreams memories flashes one by one.

Till one day, Jess had enough of it. The voices, the dreams, the pain everything! So he ran down the path towards Terabithia. Swung on the rope, and arrived at the tree house. He climbed it all the way to the top, feeling a sense of melancholy he called out to the world. "WHY! Why Les… I tried okay… but I'm starting to lose it for good… just please… please come back" A gust of wind blew against him for a slight moment, but nothing happened. With much of his feelings already out in the open, he climbed down only to be greeted by a strange creature.

For it was a creature of light, it was blocked to Jess' view because of the light imitating from its core. Jess had to use his hand to block part of the light from his eyes, "Hello my King, for I am a messenger a gift I will soon bring" It spoke in a soothing but calm voice.

"What gift? For who?" For he did not understand the messenger, it grew a safe distance from Jess to speak once more. "It is for you my King, the gift is for you, it will take you back, when you can renew" Jess couldn't see the creature, or any exit away from it. So he thought about it, Renew, Renew, after a while he accepts knowing what purpose it had supposedly implied.

The creature instructed Jess to run as fast as he can, to the river. So with a single nod, down Jess went but before he ran he took a deep breath. And ran towards the river as if his life depended on it, the voices began to surround him, the closer he got to the river the more things got weird. Now he say fragments of his memories with Leslie, but one stand out the most it was the last memory he saw. It was the memory of her shyly waving goodbye with P.T. licking his own nose. After that everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything went dark, his mind went in circles. Passing from one thought to another, all drifting in his never-ending conscience. "Jess!" He chuckled at the sound of the voice; he thought he was going crazy again. It kept echoing, which was strange it usually ended in less than a minute. What actually caught him off guard was when he felt a great deal of pressure on his back. He woke up; his eyes showed him trees reaching as high as the sky. He looked around him, it seemed like nothing happened but then suddenly he started getting higher and higher. He looked up to not only be greeted by the fortress, but Leslie…

He thought his eyes were playing games with him. But when he finally set foot on the fortress, she hugged him. He could feel the physical warmth of her body against his, one that he's been longing for. He just melted in place, and let his feeling show. He swore cried a river, an ocean comes to mind also. After what felt like hours she had let go of him, and now she was looking at him with much to question.

"Jess, why are you crying what happened?" her voice brought him to wiping his face with his sleeve, "Nothing, just happy to see you" He hugged her again without holding back. Leslie couldn't figure out what went over him, but all she did was smile and hugged her back.

The walk back to the farm was a slow one, talking to each other and joking around. When they arrived at the river, Jess stopped Leslie half way, asking her not to but to cross using the long tree that would soon be the bridge. She secretly blushed as Jess held her hand across the fallen tree, she couldn't help it…

Jess asked Leslie if he could join her in her house. She accepted and they both headed into the Burke's residence. Slowly walking into the house, Jess saw the pair of rooms not filled with sad people and that mural in the living room. He sighed that it hadn't been his mind playing games with him. He soon met up with her parents, he felt the urge to tell everyone what he knew, but he just couldn't not now. Especially when he finally had her back, with one swift motion Leslie led him up to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the midst of entering Leslie's room, Jess seemed to be sent to another world. A world full of color and beauty, blends of purple and pink filled with butterflies and landscapes. It was amazing, he felt so happy just being in this room, just being with Leslie again. Leslie, he shook his head and quickly searched the room to only find her by her dresser. He sighed and walked over towards her, she had seashells and trinkets laid out on fishing nets. She was fiddling with one of the seashells, and then sat down on the bed. Looking up from the shell she smiled at Jess, "This shell is my favorite, I found it when I was wondering by the beach." She looked around dreamily, Jess couldn't help but smile.

The next couple days felt like a dream come true, he had Leslie back and everything was the way they should be. Well not everything exactly, one day after finishing his chores Jess walks in to his sisters watching a silly movie. But one thing caught his eye, it was a scene between two friends one of them telling the other that he couldn't stand life without her and that he cared for her. Then it hit him, in that exact moment Jess knew, he knew he was in love with Leslie. His mind screamed, tell her! Tell her! Before you lose her again! As much as he wanted to, Jess still had his doubts. Like any boy, he has doubts that she might feel the same way towards him. So he decided to give her the signs, and decide afterwards if he should really tell her….

Leslie noticed something different with Jess, he just… seemed happier somehow. As if he was a prisoner of the Dark Master and finally broken free. She gasped at the thought of Jess being captured by the Dark Master. He's strong and all, but… but still she just couldn't bare the thought.

One afternoon, after music class Mrs. Edmunds called Jess to stay after for a while. "See you guys later, oh Jess can I talk to you for a sec." Jess stopped and glanced at Leslie then swallowed hard "Sure Mrs. Edmunds… see you later Leslie." She gave him a shy smile then a wave goodbye. A thousand questions were going through his mind, none of them really answers. "Well Jess, first of all you're not in trouble in any way, but I was planning on taking my nephews to check out a few museums…" Oh no! Jess was frozen in place; he knew what was coming next. No this can't happen not now, not after he finally got his life back "And I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Jess sighed, thinking about what to say.

Leslie waited for Jess by the bus, just reading a book while the other kids go into the bus. It wasn't a special book, but it was very interesting. She put the book down for a while to look around, finally spotting Jess. He walked with her into the bus, "So what did Mrs. Edmunds want?" Jess chuckled and sat down "Don't worry I'll tell you later." She sighed "Ok…" then looked away, moving her hand enough to reveal the title of her book "Journey to the Center of the Earth." The bus took off from the schoolyard towards the end of the highway.


End file.
